I. Field of the Disclosure
A metering system for solid particulate is disclosed. More specifically, but not exclusively, a metering system with variable blend and variable application rate controls for particulate matter, such as dry fertilizers, is disclosed.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Particulate metering systems use varied approaches to control the rate at which particulate is metered and/or blended with other particulate types. Particulate metering is complicated by the desire to simultaneously meter at separate discharge points varying rates and blends of different particulate. In such instances where the particulate is fertilizer, there's a significant interest in controlling the blend and application rate of two or more fertilizers, and specifically controlling a variation in the blend and application rate of two or more fertilizers at separate discharge points, such as at separate rows in a field. Further complications surround the growing desire to independently control variations in both the blend and application rate of particulate for each separate discharge point or for a set of discharge points. Many desire to control the blend and application rate of two or more fertilizers independently at each row unit. In other words, what is desired in at least one application is a dry fertilizer metering system that can make adjustments to both the application rate and blend of two or more fertilizers on a row-by-row basis—one row receiving a blend of fertilizers at a desired rate while another row simultaneously receives the same or a separate blend of fertilizers at the same or another desired rate.